MLP FiM: Darkest Days
by Evident Disaster
Summary: The Ancient's once fortold of the arrival of a great power, and this power is called Nightmare. Read the first chapter to know the back story. CH1 a propehcy come true! The Elements of Harmony encounter true darkness and the return of an old foe!


MLP FiM: Darkest Days…

CH1: Prelude unto salvation…

XXXXX

The ages of the Equestrian race were not always peaceful, there had never been true peace since the fall of the Great Prince, however the sisters of the once great ruler managed this, their ability to keep order where chaos ensured and when darkness there was light. But this tale is about not of the Knight Prince, but of his accomplishment and followers and their premonitions of the future, what was to come and what had come to pass…

5500 years before NMM

The birth of the first prince Solaris Freemane a young prince with no wings or horns, his parents believed that he would unite the kingdom of Equestria and bring eternal peace to the lands. Queen Nova bestowed the powers of the eternal heavens upon him, while his father King Magnus granted him the powers of the earthen realms. The young prince would grow to be a brilliant leader and forge the kingdom to unite in the face of the future…

5000 years before NMM

The young Prince regales under his newfound abilities of command, he uses his powers to call forth villages and wanderers and forge the small town of Canterlot, he moves away from his parents to contact as many faraway places and he would not return until the sundering.

4750 years before NMM

The Knight Prince returns to the old kingdom, he is shocked to learn of his parents, in his absence they passed their energies into the heavens and the earth and had said that their lives were no longer immortal, they'd only live to see him and the coming children off before they ascended. Prince Solaris understood and remained in Equestria as long as he could… however the sun set upon Equestria for a grave danger came over the horizon.

4500 years before NMM

The kingdom of old Equestria is attacked by the unknown, a strange force of beastly creatures called trolls appeared over the eastern lands at began to invade the peaceful kingdom of old Equestria. The King and Queen send their son and the few warriors to defend against the threat, however Solaris realises that the threat is to be far greater and returns after 3 battles, telling of the dangers now present to the kingdom.  
>King Magnus orders the Prince to the far lands of the south, the forges of the ancients a race of Equestrians who left for the unknown possessed great fighting skills and armaments to aid them in the fight, he told him to offer the runes of the old to gain their support, Solaris agrees and heads to the southern lands.<p>

Solaris faces the long and arduous journey of endurance to reach the end, he arrives at a city town called Storm Forge, and he is greeted by the ruling prime, King Ironheart, the king being newly appointed is unsure how to approach the situation, however after much convincement, the young King sees the good within Solaris and agrees to help fight the dangers of the trolls, calling his army they set out to battle the trolls.

Returning to Canterlot, they launch their battle and engage the brutish hordes of the grey skinned menace and drive them from Equestria, King Magnus grateful asks the young king Ironheart to join the lands of Equestria, the young king accepts the invitation and brings with him the forges of the old and begin a new age for the kingdom.

4380 years before NMM

Prince Solaris leads an exploration of further lands to the west of the kingdom; they encounter many plains and open fields. These new fertile lands are called the rolling plains, the prince then encounters a few local villages near in the west and unite them to the Equestrian kingdom, he soon learns however not is all well. Dragons in the high lands in the North West had been causing grief to the villages.

The young prince takes his forces and hunts to great Shadow Talon clan; the prince then encounters the pegasi, a single family captured by the dragons. He frees them and asks for the known location of the dragon clan, the family helps and sends words to the rest of the Pegasus families.

Solaris engages the dragons at a place called Sundering Peaks, the edge of an active volcano, the prince battles the dragon vagrants and pushes them from the lands of the plains and returns with great news, the people celebrate the prince as their saviour and calls him the light of day.

4220 years before NMM

On his return the prince brings great news to the lands of the old kingdom, and soon he is given the royal duties to search all lands and unite all people, he does his duties and begins gathering many allies, his expeditions soon bring forth the first Pegasus clans into the lands. His expeditions however also reveal a great many other difficulties such as the lands of the south and east, the prince gathers more into his armies to challenge these new threats.

4100 years before NMM

Solaris begins his great acclimation and bring the kingdoms under his new castle city called Canterlot, the new residence of the new Monarch; Solaris begins his rise by taking the southern lands from the troll barbarians and with new technologies granted by his fellow allies he begins to take the lands of Equestria for thousands of miles around. His march of Unity begins.

3750 years before NMM

The March of Unity ends and the lands of Equestria are formed, the borders travelling all the way to the edges of the seas to the east and the north, the west and south remain somewhat undiscovered and the further news of his rise to power sends messages across the lands that he was to soon take hold of the throne and as such he would become the Knight Prince of all of Equestria.

3700 years before NMM

In his searches the Prince encounters the families of the mysterious west, the unicorns of Tempest Keep, the unicorns had been a rarity within the lands of Equestria and it was a surprise that many had come from such a place. The magical keep held thousands of magical items and discoveries over the millennia and thus the unicorns wished nothing of the prince.

The prince attempted to make contact over 5 years and eventually the unicorns relented from their work to accept him, he was greeted into the castle where he was shown the amazing work that had been done on the keep. The whole area was magically crafted and many structures held up by magic unknown to him, aside from his parents and the natural order of the unicorns.

However not all was good within the Tempest Keep, recent years had seen the rise of a danger upon the keep, the diamond dogs sieged the sacred libraries and walls of the great home, the unicorns wished that the prince could aid their plight. Solaris agreed as long as they kept contact with the outside world and brought some knowledge to the lands of Equestria.

The unicorns agreed to suitable conditions and allowed the prince to help in exchange.

3200 years before NMM

Equestria had become highly prosperous and the lands had seen much growth, villages and new cities began to appear over the kingdom, Solaris found happiness for his people, but not all were all happy, there were those who believed that they had equal rights to challenge the throne and Solaris.

However all emotions were pointed away as the new century began, and events unfolded in the far west, Oceanic ships began to discover more lands far away and keeps and forts were constructed to keep in sight of any possible dangers. However when one patrol ship returned it spoke of a race of bipedal monsters worse than that of the trolls raiders, beasts with weapons unseen in the lands, thunder at their command.

Solaris acted immediately to the west with his forces to search for this new threat, and soon he found it. Armies of a new race called the white fangs of Nippon had arrived, their race was called the Fenris, beast like creatures that stood upon their hind legs and used armour and weapons unseen in Equestria.

Solaris called upon the armies once more and began to devise a new force, one that would and have to deal with this new and dangerous threat.

3150 years before NMM

The lands of the west were soon overrun and the threat pushed further outwards east, towns and villages under siege of this new army of wolf like warriors. Solaris forged a new army, one called the armies of Ascension. Solaris forged armour called the Endearing Will, and crafted 9 powerful crystals from his soul with the help of the unicorns, they were called the Celestial Crystals, the powers of soul and true embodiment of understanding.

He also brought into creation the armies of golems and machines, Pegasi brought out the flight of Faith, and the Unicorns the Tempest Armies known as: Lightning Crusaders, Soul Seekers, and Tempest Riders. The armies brought forth their own armies, however they used technology and advanced armaments to help in the war.

Soon the armies were ready and Solaris struck against the Fenris armies, the enemy lord known as SIlvermane being the target to end the conflict.

3125 years before NMM

Solaris defeats the armies of the western island empire known as Nippon and begins to call for a truce, a treaty is worked between Equestria and Nippon and both sides agree that the alliance could work well. The pact is formed and only a few minor settlements of the Fenris are left along the far west coast of Equestria.

However peace would not be forever…

2800 years before NMM

Millennia after their defeat, the great dragons of the Far West return, the Dragon Maw clan leads the attack to extinguish life in Equestria, Solaris gathers his armies once more, however he calls upon the old pact between the Equestrians and Fenris, the wolves answer the call and brings their armies to aid in the war.

New weapons of war are used to challenge the dragons and soon the war consumes the Far Western lands, the battles are endless as the Dragon Maw use magic from their ancient tomes to bear fruit new weapons.

Solaris forges the new order, the Lighting Riders, Fury Bearers, Silver Talons, Crescent Guardians, Celestial Guards, Storm Blades, and the Lunar Spears. The army's new orders begin to use magic and a combination of tactics to break the dragons hold on the eastern lands. War golems are brought to fight and with a combination of gunpowder weapons known as cannons and rifles, the kingdom breaks the hold of the dragons and forces them to their final defences. The armies force the leader Blackmaw to surrender his armies and face trial. However Blackmaw dies fighting Solaris to the bitter end, and curses the Knight Prince for the defeat, saying that another great darkness would arise from the fall of the dragons and one which would consume the Equestrians in civil war, Solaris executed the dragon lord and wondered if the truth had been told…

2500 years before NMM

The races of the Griffins appear from the lands south and open communication to the rest of Equestria, Solaris is greeted by their leader Greywings, the communication is peaceful, however it warns of the events to the south, a danger known as the shadows.

2450 years before NMM

A great darkness approaches from the furthest south, the armies of Equestria gear to engage this new threat, Knight Prince Solaris calls upon the elements of Virtue, the original Celestial Crystals being reforged to the next level of power, these 9 would be used from his soul once more to battle the dangers which came with the darkness to the south.

The Darkness as the unknown beings were named as, began to take the forms of dead Equestrians and attacked Northwards, the Prince battled the creatures with his new power, however his armies found themselves out matched and outnumbered, Solaris noted this and withdrew them to recover and begin searching for another option. His main orders were to fight until the armies could gather the necessary tools to fight, magic enchanted armour and weapons with their other weapons were to be used.

2315 years before NMM

The armies of Equestria defeat the Darkness and cut into the heart, the power known as Epona the Corrupted used and abused her magic to her own greed and thus corrupted the once peaceful south, the Knight Prince challenged and defeated the dangerous corrupted being. Upon his return however he discovered that Epona was in truth his Great Grand Aunt who had left the kingdom before its rise.

However darkness had not fully been extinguished and it was to return once it regained power…

2000 years before NMM

War erupts to the lands north of the kingdom, the Kingdom of Prance launches an attack upon the Equestrians and soon Solaris is forced to bring his armies to fight the Prench. He is then challenged by the Regent known as Neighpolean Bon'epart'. Solaris defeats the Regent and forces his fleets back with a lot of magic and forces the ruler to surrender and seek peace.

1500 years before NMM

Darkness returns, in the South a small village was declared corrupted by Darkness, when an investigator known as Clyde Walker goes to the town and comes back with dreaded warnings of the creatures that had taken control of the town. Solaris orders all immediate inquiries into all local villages and sends his orders out to search for the darkness.

Hundreds of small settlements had revealed to have been infested and the dangers were soon to head northwards, the Knight Prince orders a whole purge of the south and closes trade and alerts all freezing of anything coming from the south. The protocol stops the further taint and the soon the armies of the Equestrians begin their purge of the taint.

However it is not enough to stop the rise of another Great Darkness, the being called itself Nightmare and swore to end the peace and light of the lands.

1250 years before NMM

Solaris hunts down the dark entity known as Nightmare and ends the creature, the curse is lifted once more, however Nightmare swore to return and its followers would ensure that she would.

995 years before NMM

Solaris is greeted with great news from his parents, they were soon to ascend, however they brought greater news. Nova had come to bear another child, Celestia. Solaris thrilled for his younger sister welcomes the new child into the family, his father however warns him not to spoil the new foal, and she had still years to learn her place and her unique skills of power.

Celestia bonds well with her brother until the next child. However Solaris is warned by premonitions of one of his foreseers, Twilight Vanity warns of dangers of the two daughters and what may come to pass not so long after their births, Solaris understands and seeks to ensure that neither falls to such evils.

990 years before NMM

The next daughter is born, Luna, the second and final daughter of Nova and the favoured daughter of King Magnus. Solaris swears his oaths to protect and train each daughter with his greatest skills and hope that both learn the ability to rule the lands as he did, and find peace with the lands of Equestria, thus this entices him to begin trying harder to stabilise the lands of Equestria.

However that was a task that would not succeed.

599 years before NMM

The King and Queen finally find solace and depart for the Celestial heavens, leaving their oldest son in control of all lands and grants to him the title of King Solaris of Equestria. The lands rejoice for their new king and praise is shown to their beloved ruler who had saved the lands and brought light to so many lives.

Celestia and Luna look up to their brother who loved them, and he cared for the two, however his burden increased with the new title as king and soon he could no longer aid them as much as he intended, however he wished to grant them the powers of his own to see that they would find equal peace together, harmony had to be maintained.

550 years before NMM

The final chapters of Solaris were recorded as the greatest battles in Equestrian history, the final war for peace and the end of their great king, Knight King Solaris was challenged by the Darkness once more. The darkness attacked with renewed strength, and Solaris fought back. The lands were engulfed in the powers of titans as they battled, the war ending at Nightmare's castle.

However Solaris battled alone and used the elements of Virtue with his own attack to destroy Nightmare, thus releasing his invulnerable armour and powers he was mortally wounded defeating the evil entity. In his last will he went back to Canterlot immediately, upon arrival he made his final will, to name the Sun and the Moon to his dearest sisters and relinquish his secret elements to aid the two, the elements of harmony. Once succeeding in his final will, Solaris died…

The kingdom went into mourning of the loss of their great king, the Fenris cried his name for ages to come and the sisters mourned their fallen brother for the centuries to come.

The Rise of Nightmare Moon…

In the events following the death of the brother, the two sisters were gifted the powers of the Sun and the Moon, both granted equal powers of the Elements of Harmony and both sharing the throne. However 500 years after their brother's death the sisters drifted apart. Luna grew angered that she had been forgotten in the kingdom, her Lunar Knights attempted to make her feel better, however the ponies over the lands had long since felt the love towards the Sun goddess.

Luna grew jealous and sought to grow in power to show that she could be just as wonderful and gracious as her sister, however in her search she stumbled across the tools of the ancients and the secret armour of Nightmare, she unknowably activated the ancient armour and brought the curse of the fragments of Nightmare upon herself.

Nightmare however saw that she was different and changed her motives, bringing her Lunar Knights she battled her sister for the throne for 10 years, and eventually she was defeated by the elements of harmony that the two had been given. Celestia had felt the guilt of losing her sister and betraying the will of her brother, the elements turned to stone.

Celestia had peace once more in the lands, however the loss of old Canterlot and the disbanding of the orders her brother forged soon left the lands armies a shell of them, and for 1000 years peace would be held by one.

However before the orders disbanded, The Lightning Knights and Tempest Guards warned Celestia of the future, that one would come after this Nightmare, one born of the elements themselves and one who could challenge her and her sister, however the outcome would depend on the actions of Celestia and Luna. After the meeting Celestia kept an immediate eye on all blood lines of the great orders.

However not all disbanded, a few kept a few families searching for the forces of Nightmare in case that they would return, for Nightmare Moon was not killed or slain, but banished.

And so our story begins…

XXXXX

Everfree Forest…

The trundle of wheels on the dirt path was rhythmically followed by the sounds of the engine, steam puffs carefully billowing out of the rear exhaust pipe. The trip had been a long one and the Auto-wagon was going to soon run out steam, the driver thankfully knew that it was going to rain tonight, so he'd have enough fuel to reach the town out on the other side of the forest. The wagon was large and slightly bulky, but it was reliable and sturdy, just the way the driver liked his mobile home.

At the wheel the white coat colt sat on his seat careful not to lose sight of the road, Everfree wasn't one place that many steam wagons had passed through in a very long time. He should know seeing as he had been passed here about 10 years before with his parents. The driver was distinct, pale silvery mane and a cutie mark of a sword and lightning, his eyes were slightly slanted and he had a number of scars over his body.

Raiden Lightning Scar had seen much in his lifetime, he had done many things as well, but had not regretted any of them, and in fact he found purpose within them. He was a lightning warrior, a guardian of peace and duty, he fought in the name of Equestria since his youth and served the lands in many ways, either catching criminals to defeating dangerous monsters.

However there was one monster he had come to stop, one that he had no reason for money or for fame, it was the greatest danger to the lands above all else. Nightmare, or should he say, Nightmare Knights, the ancient and dangerous order of Knights which followed the dreaded Nightmare Moon millennia before, they were still alive and kicking, and they were here. He had to go after them and end them before something terrible happened.

But he was lagging behind thanks to the forest, he had to go at a steady pace or risk damaging his engines, as they had no water to run on, they were mostly on fumes by now. He would stop soon to take a break and then continue his hunt by foot, but it was still 2 days to the pinnacle of the moon, and the keep where Nightmare Moon finally was defeated.

He knew about another way there, but he'd take a while to get the equipment set up, he didn't know what action to take, either direct or by surprise. He stopped the engines as the clock rang, the time was up and his engines had to break. He went over to the side and began to prepare, getting his gauntlets and his lightning armour he prepared for his battle. He decided surprise was better than nothing, he brought out his special gear and prepared for the attack, he was going to stop Shadow if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXX

Twilight's head felt dizzy, she had bad nights, but this was a doozy, the last time something like this happened was at Mare Day Gras, oh boy that was one day she'd rather forget all about. Twilight however recollected her memories, the Library, Spike was down stairs when she was having dinner with her friends, they had come over to see the Celestial formation of Solaris, it was a 100 year event that signalled the rise of the great King, or so they say in the old books.

However when they were talking Spike ran into the room panicking and soon he was tossed over to the other side of the room with a heavy thud, she and the others had been shocked and then angry as figures in black cloaks and strange dark armour threatened them. She and the girls began to fight to get rid of the dark cloaked ponies, however they were soon overcome by some powerful magic, she attempted to dispel it but she overwhelmed.

Now that she remembered she opened her eyes, she remembered Spike had been unmoving when he hit the bookcase, her gut wrenched at the feeling. Twilight opened her eyes to see the room that she was in, it was occupied by the others as well as her, and 6 pillars surrounded a dais, with one cauldron.

She found that she was tied to a pillar much like the others, however when she attempted magic it didn't work, she looked at the others, Rarity had a collar around her neck and the others were just chained to the pillars. She then noticed that she had something similar to Rarity, it blocked her magic, it was then panic was starting to set in.

She called over to the others.  
>"Girls wake up!"<p>

She repeated until Rainbow recovered, and was followed by the others. Dash commented drearily.  
>"Anyone see the licence plate of that wagon?"<p>

Applejack also awoke stating in surprise to her situation.  
>"What in tarnation?'<p>

Rarity squealed. "My mane, my coat, my neck! What happened?"

Pinkie said drowsily. "That was worse than Cupcakes."

Twilight looked over to Fluttershy who kept her peace as she looked around in terror. Twilight decided not to ask anything from Fluttershy and quickly focus on the others.  
>"Girls, we've been chained up by some dangerous strange ponies, you know the ones who attacked us at the library."<p>

Dash remembered and said.  
>"Oh yeah, where are those cowardly ponynapping pricks!"<p>

"Last thing ah remembered was being hit over the head by a heavy pair o hooves, darn that was nasty." AJ said craning her neck.

"Those barbarians attacked Spike, oh I do worry if he'll be okay, and that knock must have hurt when they pushed passed him." Rarity commented.

Twilight couldn't help but feel absolutely frustrated, Spike wasn't moving when they were attacked, and thus he could be in any condition right now. But she needed to focus; she looked around the room, any hints as to their attackers or to what was going on, or possible escape. The room was barren, except or the windows, but there was a giant gaping hole in the ceiling, she could see that it was a full moon, and the Celestial bodies were aligning. She looked around to the floor and she then noticed it, the cauldron and the mark underneath it, it was a full moon, but had the head of Nightmare.

She was now feeling her heart in her chest and she called to the others.  
>"Girls I think we might be in a lot more trouble. I noticed that we're outside, and I can tell that were about somewhere either in the Everfree forest or even further away, and also look at the floor."<p>

The others noticed the Lunar Mark on the grounds, but the question was raised.  
>"How do you know were in the Everfree forest?" Dash asked.<p>

"Because when we were in the library the moon was just aligning to the Celestial bodies, and it is almost now completely aligned which means we couldn't have been far away, and also because I can see a window over here and it's looking out over where we had our last battle with Nightmare Moon." Twilight replied.

A voice intervened.  
>"Bravo, but that wasn't the last of the Nightmares…"<p>

Their attention was turned to see a black coated colt; his mare wasn't anywhere on his body and only the sharp looks of his turquoise eyes stared back, they were oval like, more like that of Nightmare Moon. He chuckled and stated. "It was hard to finally locate you, Harmony, but I doubt that you could do much in your current state, we had to go through so much trouble to prepare for this night, the welcoming reunion of our dear departed Mistress, Nightmare."

"That's impossible; we defeated Nightmare a year ago!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That foal was not the true Nightmare, Nightmare Moon was merely a shadow of the true Nightmare, one we wish to bring back into this world and end the day that you all so hold granted. Now let the rituals begin." He finished.

The others watched as 6 ponies appeared, their hoods lowered, but it had enough space for their horns, guards appeared at their posts and watched excitedly. This was night, the night the true darkness took hold and nopony could stop it. The cauldron was filled with magic, and soon emblems of the Lunar Marks flowed with energy, the whole floor was an intricate web of magical runes, each embodying the symbols of Harmony and Nightmare.

The mysterious leader of the group moved over to the Cauldron and then tapped something, 6 stone slabs appeared and they surrounded the cauldron, the colt laughed.  
>"Let the rebirth of Nightmare begin, rejoice children of Darkness, our dear mistress returns tonight, let all the pitiful day dwellers fear this day, let the fragments be shed!"<p>

The colt produced what looked like fragments of amour, and almost immediately the ponies realised what the colt was doing, they were armour pieces of Nightmare Moon, the pieces which had thought to have been destroyed. The elements struggled as the colt dumped the armour into the cauldron and watched intently.

The magic swirled around it and began to encompass it, but the ritual was not complete, the colt activated his horn and poured his own potent energies and let the other six go, they needed to collect the final offerings, each one produced a knife and walked over to them. Their cold facemasks covered their identity, and it gave Twilight the greatest fright of her life. The lavender pony tried to pry herself from the chains desperately, however the unicorn follower managed to poke her very carefully in one hoof to get the drop of blood; it was the same with the others.

The unicorns then made their way back and dropped the drops of blood into the cauldron, they then went back to their positions and sent their energies back inside, they all combined their powers. The colt leader yelled.  
>"This is it, the end of harmony; let the eternal night sunder the earth, and all of Equestria, for now Nightmare returns!"<p>

The contents rose from the cauldron and soon it was levitating, swirling in a nebula of rainbow colours. Twilight then felt it, her powers were being sapped, she looked to see that an aura now surrounded her and the others, their energies were being sapped, but it was more than that, it was their souls being torn out. Twilight held back from screaming in fear, but it didn't last long. Soon the elements of harmony screamed in unison, their words were heard above all else.

And those words of fear and terror of their lives were answered. The moonlight above disguised the moving object, like that of a Pegasus the figure moved quickly and quietly. It knew now was the time to strike. As the sphere of energy gathered, the ponies were too distracted; no one saw the sharp glimmer of the arrow fired. It was then that the sphere in the room exploded, and all its contents sent into a misty haze, the unicorn sorcerers were tossed backwards and soon the elements were released from the powers of the sphere of Nightmare.

As the ponies stumbled about confounded to what had happened, they watched as a winged figure entered the ceiling, it attacked without mercy, sending a knife right at the leader colt, the unicorn set up a shield, but the knife exploded with energy and sent the leader sprawling. The whole room was now thrown into chaos, the attacker was coming in and they were running about.

But the room was permeated by the thunderous voice.  
>"Halt in the name of Solaris of Equestria, I am here to eliminate you all, as the Honour of the Lightning Knights!"<p>

The panic only increased, the figure pinned down two other guards in the room and went about battling the followers, and his speed was tremendous. Those guards who fought were met with heavy hooves to the face as they couldn't avoid the speed of the Lightning Knight. Twilight and the other elements could make out the figure once a good portion of the mist of energy cleared, he was tall with strange armour, it was grey and silver and encompassed his whole body, a white coat with cape draped over one shoulder, and the most amazing part was the Knight had a pair of silver wings, orbs in each one sent magic through it as it attacked.

The guards in the room were pummelled as the battle ensued, but it was obvious who the Knight was after, the leader sent magical blasts in bursts trying to hit the warrior, however the Knight avoided all the attacks and sent a single blast of lighting from its forehead… Twilight was astounded, the pony didn't even have a horn but it was sending magical lightning?

It didn't take long before the room was once again interrupted.  
>"Halt in the Name of Celestia!"<p>

The room's doors burst open as dozens of royal guards appeared, they stormed and began to catch the ponies in the room, and then leader of the Nightmare followers suddenly summoned his magic and quickly made a disappearance. The Knight however used smoke and vanished.

XXXXX

It should have been easy, the damned foal was out in the open, an arrow to his heart and the whole affair would have been over, he would have avenged the people of Whitefall and the ponies of Callisten, but not if he had done that the magic spell would have continued to drain the poor mares and killed them, he didn't need to add any more deaths of innocents to this already long list.

Now Shadow Mane had vanished once again, with his Obsidian Order, they'll be back, but he needed to stop them as soon as he recovered. He was now heading back to his mobile home, he needed to keep out of sight, it had been a long enough journey, once he got back home he needed to get back and search the area for clues, once Princess Celestia finished her own search.

Those mares in the room though, he knew of them, the ancients had once spoken of them, the elements of Harmony, the bearers of the will of the great king, Solaris.

XXXXX

Twilight was so relieved, she and the others were all relieved; they were safe now, in the hands of the royal guard and in the presence of her great mentor Princess Celestia. When the princess arrived, she attempted to bow, but the princess hushed her before she could stand up. Celestia's face was gripped in deep concern.  
>"Twilight, I had heard of your plight, I arrived as soon as possible, but I must know, what happened?"<p>

Twilight decided to answer.  
>"Princess, we were attacked by strange ponies in dark cloaks, they were here for us, and they talked about Nightmare Moon, I think they were trying to resurrect her. But something happened."<p>

"What?" Celestia asked intently.

"The ritual was disrupted, by some strange Knight, he called himself part of the Lightning Knights, he interrupted the ritual, but he came saying that he arrived to fight in the name of King Solaris." Twilight explained.

Celestia's face was suddenly in silent shock, they had been here, and so had the Knights, she thought she had disbanded them. And only since she heard about the keep in Whitefall's destruction, she had believed that none of the old order had survived. It seemed she was mistaken. She shook herself from the stupor and said to Twilight.  
>"Twilight I must require you to listen intently, from this day on, you must not leave Ponyville at whatever cost, you cannot leave for a certain amount of time, and I will be posting guards over Ponyville."<p>

Twilight was about to object but she was interrupted by the Princess' hoof.  
>"Not a word Twilight, you and your friends are in grave danger, very grave… for now Raiden has returned."<p>

XXXXX

AN: 1

(Okay so it seems that this 3 month plan had finally come together, geez this took a long time to work out the kinks, the whole story was to revolve around the mysterious Raiden, but I won't bother you about the single character. I wanted everypony in the story. And also you need to know that this will take a turn for Penstroke's Past Sins, and thus I think I should add that there will be similarities, I really don't know if he'd be okay with that, so I think that I'll hold off on the next chapter. Could someone contact the guy and tell him that I have this idea planned out, and I rather would like to know if he would take any offence to me taking something similar of a story, not a whole copy, just some basis from his own?)

AN: 2

(I don't know how to post this thing on Equestria Daily…)


End file.
